Alternate Zombies
by cremela
Summary: The Doctor gets to Rose, but finds her world a post-apocalyptic wasteland populated by zombies. Can they survive? Might get slightly dark. Rated for zombie violence. Inspired by e4's Dead Set. Happy Halloween!
1. Prologue 1

**Ahem. A huge thankyou to any previous readers who have come back to read this revamp, especially to Dead Composer for their review which prompted me to make this very necessary overhaul (I am good with descriptions, but unfoortunately not so good with dialouge!). Being honest, I don't know how much I'm gonna update, what with homework, coursework, tidying, etc... *looks at mountain of paper on table which mum has been quite rightly going on at me to tidy since September... gulp* anywho, I hope to update considerable more frequently than *sees date last updated* NEARLY FOUR YEARS? *grovels at readers feet* Yes _definitely _more often than _that_, hopefully pretty frequently if we can manage to find this really good text to speech software CD which has been lost, otherwise not as much, but still more than once every 2 months (not optimistic, I know, but I don't want to promise anything I can't keep and leave people hanging like I have done). Anyway, here's the new and improved version of Prolouge 1 **

* * *

**Prologue 1**

"It's glowing!"

Rose could feel the key around her neck heat up as the light pulsed from it in time with the groaning and wheezing song the TARDIS's engine sang as it materialized.

"He's back! Mickey! He's come back!"

"What!" Mickey ran over to where Rose cupped the key in her hands

"The Doctor! The TARDIS! He's here!" she exclaimed

"But where? I can't hear a thing." He asked.

"No! You're right! Neither can I! He's out there somewhere! And he can't know what's happened! He's outside!" Rose began to panic.

"Rose, jus' calm down-"

"NO! He's out there and he'll be attacked by what ever comes across him first!"

"Rose. He's the Doctor. He can deal with it!" Mickey tried to argue, placing his hand on Rose's shoulders to try and reassure her.

"But he doesn't know! Bullets can't stop them, doors can't stop them, they won't die if their heads get chopped off or you rip off their legs or a whole house falls on their heads they still won't stop! He's gonna-"

Mickey turned Rose to face him.

"ROSE! He'll be OK. You're on guard patrol next. You can't get off that. No matter what happens, remember?"

"But- " Rose knew the Doctor had battled innumerable enemies and alien foes, but this danger could overwhelm him as soon as he stepped outside the TARDIS door. His ignorance of the nature of the foe would mean that even if he was not attacked immediately, death was almost certainly assured without help from the survivors.

"Rose" He levelled his face with "_No matter what happens_. I'll get 'm to let me out with a search party to Pete's house. That's the only place we know that he'd go to. If we can't find him there…"

"I know." Mickey's offer put himself and so many others at risk. Rose couldn't ask any more of him, despite the voice inside her head and heart screaming not to let anyone rest until the Doctor was found.

"Then get to the outside walls with the rest of your shift while I ask the Council to let me out."

She couldn't raise her hopes at his chances of success… "Mickey, how'd you know they'll let you out with a search party? The next food raid is in a week and a half. The council wouldn't let a search party out even for that circus band, and they'd at least twenty people missing nearby. How're you gonna convince them to let seven patrolables cross half of London for him?" Their leaders would refuse to jeopardise the safety of the compound and the people in it.

"Rose, 'e's the Doctor. 'e stopped the Cybermen. If anyone could figure out how to stop the zombies it's him. We need him." Mickey's argument was certainly sound. The Doctor was probably humanity's last hope most days of the week and on some occasions twice before breakfast! But it wasn't just mankind that needed the Doctor: Rose needed him. And Mickey was right, there was no way Rose could go herself.

"'Mmm..." Rose agreed, watching Mickey walk out the grey concrete room " An' Mickey…"

"Yeah?" he said, turning round

"Look after y'self, right."

"Yeah." He grinned.

* * *

**Prologue 2 is also coming up, however I've deleted chapter 1, which I'm currently working on... hopefully to upload soon!**


	2. Prologue 2

**Aaaand here's Prologue 2, as promised!**

* * *

**Prologue 2**

"He might know how to stop the zombies."

"How?

"I mean, he's really clever, um, in his world he stopped loads of aliens, like, like the Slitheen, and the Autons, and, and the Krillitanes! Yeah, and the Daleks! The Daleks, they almost took over the world!"

"But what has he done here? In his own world he had connections to UNIT and Torchwood, if I remember. Here, even if they still existed he would have no help."

"What has he done here? He defeated the freakin' Cybermen for God's sake!" Mickey's voice was rising in pitch and desperation. He'd got an emergency audience with the Council to request a search patrol for the Doctor. The chairman, Raguel, was not impressed.

"With the help of the Preachers I believe."

"But he'd have help here, from all of the survivors-" Raguel cut Mickey short

"Mr Smith, however _brilliant_ this "Doctor" may be I am not going to put the lives of all 1178 survivors of this zombie plague at risk. We are the last bastion of humanity and I will not risk everything for one man!" At this Pete stepped in.

"The Doctor is rather good at saving the world-"

"Has he any experience with zombies? Creatures that stubbornly cling to life when by all natural laws they should be dead? That can only be laid to rest by incinerating their entire pestulent corpse?"

"Well, Rose said there was a werewolf-" Mickey interjected

"A werewolf?" the expression of Raguel's speech showed he was getting tired of the apparently redundant conversation. Mickey wracked his brains to think of something Rose had said in her many tales of travelling with the Doctor that could be more relevant to the situation to Raguel.

"And, well, there were these kind-of zombies, like, some gas mask things that came after them after these nano-thingies brought them back to life-"

"So he does have experience with zombies?"

"Well… sorta; they were controlled by this kid who wanted to find his mum. And there were these other dead bodies that got possessed…"

Raguel finally relented. Turning to Pete he said

"Pete, you're on the council, so if _you_ can vouch for him then I may allow this… madness."

"If anyone could get us out of this hell it would be the Doctor." Pete replied truthfully

"Very well, Mickey; if you can find six patrol-able hands willing to go with you on this, "suicide mission" then you can go."

"Thank you sir- um, boss, I mean chief, err..." Mickey said, backing out of the council room hurriedly before Raguel could change his mind.

"Pete, I hope for your sake this Doctor can perform miracles…" The rest of the council nodded nervously in silent agreement.

Pete muttered under his breath "So do I… so do I."

* * *

**I will see you soon, and thanks again to those readers who have waited so long for an update! Mea culpa! *hangs haed in shame* Please review, consructive criticism and saying bits you liked is most welcome!**


End file.
